Augmented reality environments allow interaction among users and real-world objects and virtual or computer-generated objects and information. This merger between the real and virtual worlds paves the way for new interaction opportunities. However, acquiring data about these interactions, such as audio data including speech or audible gestures, may be impaired by noise or multiple signals present in the physical environment.